


Fox’s Wedding

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura stared up at the starry sky. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She was on her guard and clenched her fist, wondering who could be so stupid to attack her. She recognized the chakra of the person behind her. She loosened her fist and turned around. 'Sasuke-kun.'
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533035
Kudos: 26





	Fox’s Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura left the room that was rented specially for the wedding reception of Naruto and Hinata and headed for the garden. The sun had set and a light breeze allowed to refresh her. She took off her shoes. She had danced so much and the sensation of the fresh grass on his aching feet did her good. The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Naruto had never been so happy and Hinata was the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. Sakura walked about bare-footed. She could hear in the distance the sound of the music in the reception room. She felt as if the whole village had been invited to the wedding. There’s nothing surprising about that, she thought. Everybody loved Naruto and Hinata and they all wanted to be present for the most beautiful moment of their lives. Only Sasuke was not there. But the note he had send to her showed that he was thinking of the newlyweds too.

Sakura stopped walking and stared up at the starry sky. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She was on her guard and clenched her fist, wondering who could be so stupid to attack her. She recognized the chakra of the person behind her. She loosened her fist and turned around.

‘Sasuke-kun.’

Sakura wondered if she was dreaming or if she had drunk a little too much. Sasuke was standing in front of her. He was now much taller than her, almost as tall as Naruto. His hair had grown and was hidding his Rinnegan. Sakura smiled. She came up to him and hugged him. She realized what she was doing and wanted to move away from him. She was surprised when Sasuke put his arm around her waist and hugged her a little closer to him. Sakura blushed.

‘Tadaima,’ he murmured to her ear.

Sakura smiled.

‘Okaeri.’

They remained in each other's arms for a long time. Sakura did not want this moment to stop and realized that Sasuke was feeling the same. A moment later, they moved away.

‘Do you want to go to the reception room? Naruto will be happy to see you.’  
‘I will see him later. We can walk if you want.’

Sasuke looked away and blushed slightly. Sakura smiled and nodded. They walked side by side. They were so close that their arms.

‘I gave your note to Naruto,’ Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled slightly.

‘You were the only one I could trust to give it to him.’

Sakura blushed. Then she told him how the wedding of Naruto and Hinata had gone. Sasuke did not say a word but listened to herattentively. He could not look away from her. He was mesmerized by the young woman she had become. During the two years he had been away, he would never have imagined that he would missed her so much. During his trip, he had often thought about her and his feelings for her. He loved her, he was sure of it. Sasuke brushed Sakura's fingers and seeing that she did not moved away, he took her hand. They continued to walk hand in hand, enjoying each other's compagny.

_The end___


End file.
